Lies Of A TimeLord Part 2  Rivers Regret
by TARDIS-Archive
Summary: Part 2 Of Lies Of A TimeLord ! Hope You Enjoy  Two in one day not bad right? :


Lies Of A TimeLord Part 2 :

Rivers Regret 

Madame Kovarian and her army of silents filled the TARDIS, "It is time to dispose of the bodies" The three bodies where levitated and kept in containers until they were needed again. River taught Kovarian how to fly the TARDIS and whilst the plan was undergoing River viewed some TARDIS recordings, and she discovered that two nights before the Slitheen invasion Amy had a dream of a hooded figure telling her to steal a gun from the Malinvian King and that when the time comes she will know exactly what to do. This is how Amy got the gun to kill the doctor. "Melody Pond!" shouted Kovarian, River approached her with ease. "Yes mistress?" Kovarian smiled and threw down a bracelet with the name "Melody" engraved on it. River gazed at this and a tear began to roll down her eye.

She returned to her research but this time viewed the recordings for Amy and Rory's bedroom she witnessed an argument the sound was too low to hear the argument but River had minor lip reading abilities.

-The Scene Changes To Rory And Amy's Bedroom-

"Amy there must be a reason why the doctor lets River die." Amy just stared at Rory and reached for the gun on her side of the bed. "NO! Even if he did have a reason, I still wouldn't care my daughter is going to die somewhere in this messed up galaxy and its all his fault!" Rory tried to convince her several times but it was no use. Amy began to pull the trigger with the gun firmly behind her back. "I Want him to suffer! That's why I've got this!" She moved her hand away from her back to reveal a gun, Rory ran over to try and wrestle it off her but Amy was too quick to react and accidently shot Rory. Amy backed away in horror as Rory landed on the floor "I'M SORRY! IT WASN'T MEANT FOR YOU!" A strange presence invaded Amy "But If You want to get in my way, then your death is my pleasure!" She then walked out of the room.

-The Scene Returns To The TARDIS Console Room-

River cancelled the recordings as she knew of the events to come, Madame Kovarian and the Silents were nearing completion of their task. Kovarian began to fly the TARDIS and River was beginning to have regrets about what she had done to her parents and closest friend. Kovarian knew something was wrong so she asked "Everything alright Melody?" River nodded "Good because your needed for the final piece!" River became trapped in a electric prison, "Like it? New accessory" River's energy and DNA began to be extracted and inserted into the TARDIS. The Silents became stronger and more powerful Kovarian watched as her new empire was born, River used her final piece of energy to shoot a crack into the TARDIS console and giant bolts of light came through, River's cage shattered electrocuting several Silents and damaging Kovarian's good eye. River stood by the crack and said "Ah yes TARDIS energy! Only been stared at once by the big bad wolf, and I need her help!" She began to stare and absorb the vortex and once it was empty she blasted out the TARDIS doors and began to tour space.

-The Scene Change To River Travelling Through Space-

River travelled for day upon weeks until she knew she was safe, she refuge on a distant planet that was like a giant green house whilst she creates a plan to find Rose and stop Kovarian once and for all.

-The Scene Changes To The TARDIS Console Room-

The TARDIS was travelling at almost the speed of light and crashed landed on earth in the year 9 billion BC the TARDIS caused a cosmic bang and destroyed half the universe before it even began, River felt these effects drastically. Kovarian ordered the Silents to bury remains of the TARDIS so that no one will ever find them and she then used the energy of 36 Silents to power a humble teleportation device that she had equipped with her at all costs and teleported back to her ship with the three bodies.

-The Scene Changes To Bad Wolf Bay 2006-

The Doctor had just left poor Rose Tyler in the parallel universe, River arrived and asked for Rose's help knowing it was going to be another adventure Rose fluently accepted. They both set off to begin their planning and fully acquainting. Once they left the bay the hooded figure from Amy's dream entered the beach it began to laugh as it knew everything was falling slowly into place...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
